The invention relates to a method and system enabling PrePaid service in an All-IP network.
Customary networks provide proper charging of calls in a standardized manner. In recent years, prepaid solutions are offered in which subscribers are paying money in advance to an account from which call charges or other types of telecommunication charges of the respective subscriber are subsequently deducted. The account is usually stored in a prepaid telephone card or in an IN (Intelligent Network) system in the telecommunications network.
However, in an All-IP network in which the call originating and terminating equipments as well as any intermediate network elements are addressed using their IP addresses, no Prepaid service is presently implemented because of technical difficulties.